Jemi Love
by jemiisamazing2010
Summary: moving away
1. Chapter 1

Demi Lovato: 8 years old

Nick Jonas: 8 years old

Joe Jonas: 11 years old

Kevin Jonas: 13 years old

"JOOEEYY, wake up lets go play!" Demi begged diving onto his bed.

"UGH, go away I'm sleepy." Joe groaned wondering what she was doing in his room so early in the morning.

"Pretty please." She begged jumping on top of him, she sat on his stomach smiling.

"Wow, Demikens what have you been eating?" he teased pretending to groan in pain.

"That's Mean!" She pouted glaring down at him.

"Aww, I was just joking." He said chuckling pulling her down and hugging her tightly

"I..can't b..breathe." Demi gasped giggling as she hugged him back.

"Oops, sorry Demi." He sat up and she tumbled off the bed laughing.

"Can we go play now?" she asked staring up at him and making a puppy dog face, he groaned.

"Alright, alright, just stop doing that." Joe begged covering his eyes, she giggled and ran out the door to Kevin's and Nick's room.

"KEVI, NICKI, wake up!" She yelled jumping up onto Kevin's bed.

"AHHHH!" He shot up in bed eyes wide with surprise "Baby girl you scared me!"

"Get up get up, lets watch a movie!" she begged kissing his cheek, she jumped off and ran to Nick's bed kissing his cheek.

"EWWW Dems! Don't kiss me, you have cooties!" Nick wiped at his cheek grimacing.

Joe walked into their room laughing at the look on Nick's face, he walked over and hauled Demi into his arms. Demi laughed as he carried her downstairs to the living room where his mom was sitting.

"Hey sweeties, good job Demi you woke him up." Denise chuckled standing she walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. Kevin and Nick ran downstairs flopping down on the couch beside Joe and Demi.

"What are we watching Demi?" Nick asked tweaking her nose smiling at her.

"Princess and the Frog." She announced grinning as they all groaned rolling their eyes.

"Come on baby girl, don't make us!" Kevin begged pouting.

"To bad, Joooeeeyyy, put in the movie!" She smiled at him sweetly.

Two hours later, the boys were actually enjoying the movie, Demi was sitting between Joe and Kevin sound asleep her head resting on Joe's arm. The movie ended and they looked at Demi smiling. Denise had been talking on the phone with her husband who was in California for work, she hung up and walked into the room wondering how she was going to tell them hat they were moving to California.

"Guys, turn off the TV I have something important to tell you." She announced smiling gently.

"What's up?" Kevin asked turning off the TV.

"Well this is hard to say but your dad has found a house in L.A. we're moving in three days." Denise announced, the boys looked at each other in surprise. "We're moving?" They exclaimed, Demi had still been sleeping but when she heard them shout she jumped up looking at them.

"What happened?" Demi asked she got worried when she saw the tears in their eyes.

"Demi hunni, we're moving to California on Saturday." Denise explained gently.

"B…bu..but you can't leave me, you guys are my best friends!" Demi protested, she felt tears slide down her cheeks and pressed her face into Joe's chest.

'Its okay Demikens, I'll call you everyday..how does that sound?" he asked kissing her head and hugged her tightly, she nodded slightly.

"I still can't believe you have to go." Demi said her arms around Joe's waist and her face pressed into his chest.

"I, I have something for you." Joe said softly smiling shyly, Demi lifted her smiling brightly and he kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"How adorable." Denise said smiling at Demi's mom who also grinned. They hugged each other tightly, they are also very good friends like their kids.

"EWWW, Joe's got cooties now!" Nick exclaimed, Kevin walked over and pulled Demi into his arms hugging her tightly.

" can't breath." She giggled squirming around.

"Ooops sorry baby girl." He grinned down t her and pushed her towards Nick.

"Bye Demi." Nick said he tried to be brave but tears fell from his eyes and they hugged tightly. Demi let go and ran to her mom crying.

"Bye!" The Jonas' called out as they piled into their car.

"Call me soon!" Demi screamed waving frantically.

**three months later***

"Mommy, has Kevin, Nick or Joe called?" Demi asked hopefully as she ran downstairs, today was the first day or school.

"No sweetie, maybe they will call tomorrow. They are very busy moving." She said sighing, Demi looked away hiding her tears.

"I think they forgot about me already" She whispered, then smiled a little when she remembered that Joe had kissed her.

"Go on Sweetie, we have new neighbors maybe they have girls your age." Diane announced smiling gently.

"okay mommy, bye." Demi said, she ran outside excited and saw two girls her age standing in front of their house, she shyly walked over. "Hi, I'm Demetria Devonne Lovato, but you can call me Demi." She announced.

"I'm Miley Raye Gomez and this is my sister Selena Marie Gomez." The blonde girl announced.

"You can call us Miles and Sel or Selly." Sel announced grinning at her.

"I think we're going to be great friends, come on lets get to school. "Demi announced, the girls grabbed their stuff and headed off talking like old friends.

"Boys time for school, lets go!" Denise yelled up the stairs laughing as she heard them groaning and whining. "Don't make me come up there!"

"We're coming mommy!" They yelled jumping out of their beds they got dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"Hey hunni, are you ready?" Paul asked kissing her lightly.

"EWW, dad not in front of us please." Kevin said pretended to be sick and smiled at them.

"Mommy, had Demi called at all?" He asked eyes wide with hope, as he kissed her cheek.

"No hunni, but school just started and she is probably trying to make friends, you know how shy she is." Denise soothed kissing his head, smiling over at Nick who stumbled in rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe she forgot about me." Joe said sighing, he touched his lips blushing as he remembered that he kissed her.

"How about you call her, when you get home from school okay." Denise suggested, he nodded and followed his brothers to the bus stop.

"hi, is Demi there." Joe said hopefully, it had been a fun day at school all the kids were very nice and he had made a lot of new friends, he knew how shy Demi was and hoped she did okay without him.

"JOOEEEYYY!" Demi screamed into the phone jumping up and down giggling.

"I thought you forgot about me." Joe stated chuckling after he put the phone back to his ear.

"And I thought you forgot about me, you said you would call but never did." She scolded, Miles and Sel were over and they were watching her curiously.

"I'm sorry Demikens, we have still been unpacking have you made any new friends?" He asked sitting down, smiling as Kevin and Nick walked in and put it on speaker.

"uh huh I did, their sister they moved into your old house their names are Miley and Selena but I call them Miles and Selly." Demi replied happily, proud of herself.

"Baby girl I miss you!" Kevin announced grinning.

"Dems I miss you!" Nick also said chuckling.

"I miss you too, but I got to go now, I'll talk to you soon. Love you guys!" Demi replied, causing Sel and Miley to giggle while watching her blush shyly.

"Bye Demi!" The boys said, they hung up and that was the last time they talked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven years later**

The Jonas Brothers have become famous, Demi watches them whenever they are on TV she has even gone to some concerts just so that she could see them. Their mom's still talk at least once a week but they never mention their kids. Demi is really shy and only has two friends at school Miley and Selena. Demi's dad has never been in the picture but two years ago her mom was diagnosed with breast cancer.

"I'm scared, I don't want to go." Demi announced, it was their first day of freshman year and she was nervous around people she didn't know especially boys.

"Come on Dems, its okay we'll be there with you no matter what." Miley said grinning linking her arms with her and Selena.

"Yeah Dems, don't worry everything will be fine, you'll see." Sel said smiling, they took a deep breath and walked into the huge school. Inside a group of popular girls were sizing up the freshmen.

"Look girls, fresh meat!" Chels said smiling evilly looking at the three girls whose arms were linked together. She didn't consider the two girls on the end a threat, however the smaller girl in the middle posed a serious threat, she was beautiful.

Sel noticed the girls glaring at them and knew she and Miley would have to keep their eyes on them and protect Demi. "I still think its awesome that we have all our classes together." Sel exclaimed.

"I know its going to be soo cool, well lets go!" Demi replied, they went to their lockers and quickly headed to their class.

"Boys, lets go, we're going back to New Jersey for a concert!" Denise yelled, smiling she was hoping they would see the Lovato's again.

"Coming mom, I'm just finishing packing." Joe yelled back, he was also secretly hoping to see Demi, he never mentioned her, he learned his lesson when his girlfriend Camilla got pissed about it.

"Kids, lets go. I'll be in the van!" Paul sighed opening the door, he smiled broadly when he saw Kevin and his fiancé Danielle.

"Hey dad, we're going to follow you guys okay." She announced kissing his cheek, she went inside to help Denise.

"Hey dad." Kevin said hugging him, he jumped back when the youngest Jonas Frankie, Nick and Joe ran past him laughing. "What's going on with Joe, did he break up with the Witch?"

"Kevin!" He didn't break up with her, he's jus hoping to see Demi again." Denise scolded slapping his arm lightly.

"Ahhh Demi, I miss that girl she is such a sweetheart." He replied kissing her cheek before helping with the rest of the luggage.

"Guys, lets sit over here." Demi announced she grabbed her lunch and went to a table in the corner.

"I saw those girls watching her, we need to watch her closely." Miley said softly to Sel as they followed her. Sel nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh, its good to be back." Nick grinned looking around, stuff still looked familiar.

'Yeah its great to be back, I can't wait to see Demi, I mean downtown again." Joe replied with a silly look on his face.

"Yea sure Joe." The others teased rolling their eyes.

"You've never even met her, but remember no trying to charm her!" He ordered Frankie rolling his eyes but smiled.

"Me? I would never do such a thing to my favorite brother." Frankie stated offended smiling evilly, the others laughed at this.

Demi, Sel and Miles were back at Demi's house when they heard screaming and yelling coming from outside, they ran to the window and watched wide eyed. None of the popular girls at school had ever believed that Demi knew the Jonas Brothers. It was now 6:30 in the morning and they were trying to get out of the house but their were too many girls crowding around the two cars. Demi looked at Sel and Miles who shrugged their shoulders, they finally pushed their way through and headed off to school arms linked together. Joe, Kevin and Nick were staring at their old house and at the lovato's when they saw the three girls force their way through the crowd and start walking towards what they remembered was the area that the high school was located.

"Oh my gosh, was that Demi?" Nick gasped pointing to the smallest girl with the black curly hair down her back.

"Wow, Kevin lets go follow them, get mom and dad to settle in at the hotel." Joe begged hopefully smiling at him.

"Ugh fine, I'm also curious. I'll tell mom and dad." Kevin sighed, he called his mom and dad and told them that they were going to go to the school to find Demi. Denise agreed and said that she was going to go try and visit Diane. Danielle scrambled into the van with the brothers and they got away leaving the screaming fans to deal with the other car which they thought they were in.

"I wonder what that was about" Miles said suddenly as they turned the corner and saw their school they groaned softly.

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with the Jonas Brothers coming back to hold a concert." Sel suggested smiling.

'Well I wish they hadn't come today, I have to go visit my mom and make sure she's doing okay." Demi sighed, she hadn't been able to take care of her mom the past few months and had to put her in a care center.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Miles asked gently squeezing her arm.

'That's okay, but you guys have fun at the concert." She grinned back, her smile slowly faded when she saw Chelsea and the other popular girls standing on the steps to the school watching them.

"So, Demi I heard the Jonas Brothers are here, why haven't they come to see you?" Oh, that's right they have no idea who you are!" Chelsea announced smirking at her, the other girls grinned and high-fived each other.

'You're such a loser Chelsea get a life!" Sel glared at them angrily and started walking up to them.

"Their not worth it Sel." Demi said quickly grabbing her arm, for a few minutes she had they feeling they were all being watched and turned her head, eyes widening when she saw the brothers close enough to hear everything. She saw Kevin about to open his mouth and slightly shook her head he closed it and smiled realizing she wanted them to wait until later to reveal that they did know her. "OMJ its the Jonas Brothers!" Chelsea squealed, and all the girls around charged down the stairs towards them, Demi looked back one more time and locked eyes with Joe and mouthed 'at lunch' he saw and nodded his head winking. "Wow, I can't believe that's them." Sel breathed she had always had a crush on Nick and they knew it. "Would you like me to introduce you to Nick." Demi said softly so that no one but her and Miles could hear her. "W.. you?" Sel stammered blushing a little at the thought and hugged Demi tightly. "Um, Sel i don't think she can breathe." Miles giggled pulling Demi away gently. "Ooops, sorry Dems." Sel giggled they all hugged and went off to their separate classes, no one did any work really since the Jonas Brothers were staying at their school in the office and having lunch with them. "Wow, i can't believe that was Demi," Joe said softly, he shut his mouth quickly when Nick nudged him to be quiet when their fans swarmed them. "Yea, i know lets get inside and talk to the principle." Kevin mumbled he had a tight grip on Dani's waist and they forced their way through the packed school and ran to the office. "Do you realize you guys have caused a riot?" Mr. Jakes the principle demanded but he was smiling at them and shut the door locking it to prevent interruptions. "yeah, sorry about that." Kevin smiled sheepishly as they sat down facing the older man. "Now, may I ask why we are honored with your presence?" Mr. Jakes asked leaning back in his chair watching him. "well we used to live here, and we came back to visit a very special friend." Nick smiled at him and pulled out the picture he still had of him his brothers and Demi. "Ahhh, Miss Demi Lovato she's a sweetheart going through a rough time right now but she's a trooper." Mr. Jakes smiled as he saw the picture and handed it back noticing the confused looks on their faces. "What do you mean a rough patch?" Joe asked a worried look in his eyes. "Well, that's for her to tell you." with that Mr. Jakes left the room leaving strict orders not to leave until lunch time. "Omj i still can't believe that the Jonas Brothers are here." Chelsea squealed as she sat with her friends at a table across from Demi. "I can't believe it either." Demi said softly to herself her eyes wondering to the picture she had in her hand.

"Since the Brothers are here now we can prove what a liar Demi is about knowing them, did you see that they didn't even acknowledge her." Taylor giggled they all looked at Demi and smirked. eyes filled with triumph. "I can't wait for lunch." Demi smiled to herself, when the bell went off she grabbed her bag and darted down the hall to her locker. "Hey girl!" Miles grinned throwing her arm around her shoulder. "Hey, how was class?" Demi asked giving her a side hug as she put her stuff away. "Ugh, it was alright where's Sel its lunch she never is late for lunch," They grinned at each other squealing as Sel slammed into them laughing. "Whoops sorry, but I'm late for lunch that can't happen." Sel grinned and then ran to the cafeteria. "Wow," Demi giggled she looked at Miles and they ran after, when they reached the cafeteria their jaws dropped, it was soo crowded. When they got through they found Sel sitting at a table in the middle of the room and smiled. "Guys I'm so excited to meet Demi!" Dani smiled excited as the principle finally let them out and escorted them to towards the cafeteria. "You'll love her she's an angel." Kevin smiled as he thought of when they were younger. "Yeah, i can't wait to finally hug her again." Joe smiled broadly they looked at him smirking and he blushed a little. "I can't wait to see her either, maybe she will introduce me to her friend." Nick sighed dreamily thinking of the taller black haired girl. "OMJ here they come!" Some random girl screamed and they all started yelling "JONAS JONAS." "Look what you guys caused!" Mr. Jakes laughed and grabbed a megaphone. "EVERYONE QUIET!" everyone got really quiet, the moved aside as Kevin walked towards smiled shyly and looked over at Miles and Sel who were smiling at her and nodding their heads. She took a deep breath and saw Chelsea and the others watching her closely, she winked at them and then ran to him throwing herself into his arms. Kevin laughed and held onto her tightly her arms were around his neck her head on his shoulder. Kevin spun her around before setting her down and kissing her head, Nick came up to her and smiled widely, Demi grinned and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek before turning to Joe and smiling shyly. "Hey Demikens!" He grinned down at her, she giggled at the nickname and threw her arms around his waist pressing her face into his chest, Joe wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head holding her gently against him. "Eh hm." Dani coughed laughing a little, Joe reluctantly pulled back and turned to her. "You must be Danielle, its a pleasure to meet you." Demi smiled and surprised Dani by hugging her tightly. "You guys are perfect for each other." "Thanks Demi, your so sweet." Dani smiled hugging her back they all stood in circle Joe's arm around her waist while Kevin and Nick watched her protectively. They had seen the looks that a few blondes and some others were giving her

"Dems." Sel said softly as they watched from beside them. "Oh, right sorry guys. Everyone this is Sel and Miles they moved into your house, Guys this is Joe, Nick, Kevin and Danielle. Kevin's fiancé." Demi smiled, she saw Sel smile shyly at Nick and giggled as Nick winked at Sel. "Well, lets sit down we have a lot to catch up on." Kevin suggested, they all sat down not paying attention to everyone who was watching with stunned looks on their faces. "Well first of all, Dems you have grown up.' Nick said smiling widely, watching her roll her eyes. "Watch it mister, I'm still older than you I'm just tinier." Demi laughed, she had her hands under the table and Joe slowly slid his hand over hers entwining their noticed how Demi blushed a little and nudge Dani. Dani looked over and smiled in delight they looked so cute together. Chelsea and the others were still standing there with their mouths hanging open. Demi was generally a very nice person, she looked over at them and sighed. "What's wrong Demikens?" Joe asked softly eyeing the girls who were watching them. "Well, that's Chelsea, Taylor and the populars they never believed me that i knew you guys. Hold on a minute." Demi replied and stood up slowly walking towards them. "Omg, what is she dong." Sel said softly eyes wide with disbelief. "They won't hurt her will they/" Nick demanded glancing at her worried. "No, well not physically maybe emotionally." Miles replied, she was looking for her boyfriend Lucas but hadn't seen him yet. "Ugh, what do you want? Have you come to gloat?" Chelsea demanded glaring at the smaller girl. "Of course not, I'm not like you Chelsea." Demi replied softly, Their jaws dropped in disbelief and they looked at her. "Then what do you want loser/" Taylor demanded stepping towards her, she backed away a little when she saw Joe Kevin and Nick stand up. "Fine if you can't be nice for one minute, i won't introduce you to them." Demi smirked and turned around to make her way back to her table. "Wait, I'm sorry." Chelsea and Taylor said quickly, Chelsea didn't mean it but Taylor was beginning to realize that Demi was actually very sweet. "Alright come on then." Demi smiled and slowly walked back to the others, the populars following behind her. "Wow she is still as sweet as ever." Kevin said shaking his head and put on a fake smile when they reached them. "Nick, Joe Kevin this is Chelsea and Taylor." Demi smiled introducing everyone. "H..Hi.' Taylor stammered blushing shyly, she liked their music but she wasn't a fanatic. "Omj, I love you guys." Chelsea grinned seductively at Joe. Joe slipped his arm around Demi's waist and just stared at Chelsea annoyed. "Well, we talked to the principle and you and your friends are excused for the rest of the day so that we can hang out before our concert tonight." Kevin announced smiling at them. "Awesome." The girls exclaimed, they moved towards the exit holding onto each other struggling to get through the crowd. "Whew, all theses fans are ridiculous." Sel giggled as they finally got out to the boys S.U.V "Yeah, they can be a little annoying but we love them." Nick smiled and held the door open for her, Joe and Demi scrambled into the back leaving the middle for Sel, Miles and Nick. "So where to, your house Dems?" Kevin asked looking back in the mirror seeing her eyes widen. "Uh no, um lets go to Sel and Miles house." Demi said quickly avoiding the questioning look in their eyes. "Um, alright is that okay with you girls?" Dani asked just as confused as the guys. "Yea thats fine, you guys can see your old house again. Your tree house is still up." Miles grinned at them, seeing the surprise in their eyes. "Yea we all like to sleep up their sometimes." Sel explained grinning at the girls. "Yea, its so much fun." Demi giggled resting her head on Joe's shoulder still in disbelief that they were there. "Well we are here for two weeks this time, do you think we could stay with you and your mom." Joe asked his arm around her shoulder stroking her side. "I uh, yea thats fine." Demi whispered, Sel and Miles looked back at her seeing the nervous look in her eyes. "Sweet, let me call mom and dad." Nick exclaimed and took out his phone dialing his parents number. "Hello, Paul speaking." His dad said, they were still worried because they could not find out where Mrs. Lovato was. "Hey dad, we finally met up with Dems and she said we could stay with her and her family until we leave." Nick announced smiling. "That's great son, well me and your mom are trying to get a hold of Mrs. Lovato. We will see you at Demi's house at five." He said and hung up turning to his wife. "What is it?" Denise asked still thinking about Diane "Well the boys finally met up with Demi, and she offered to let us stay with her until we leave." He replied wrapping his arm around her waist. "That's wonderful!" Denise exclaimed smiling.


End file.
